


Somebody Misses You

by KD (AbstractSong101)



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractSong101/pseuds/KD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between 607 and 608. Kurt learns about Blaine's breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Misses You

**Author's Note:**

> Karofsky and Walter are mentioned in this fic, although neither appear.

Blaine’s cell phone buzzed on the arm of the chair next to him, and he scrubbed his eyes before checking it. He’d been texting with Dave on and off throughout the evening. Dave was gone when he returned from McKinley, only a note left on the countertop to inform Blaine that he’d gone back to his parents’ house.

They’d been trying to arrange the logistics of moving their belongings out of the apartment, and Blaine had to take a break. He’d done this twice already, and even the one time he’d still been dating Kurt had been awkward and painful.

It reduced a relationship to who bought the cutlery, and who was most deserving of the flat screen TV. A back and forth about furniture was becoming increasingly stressful. Dave was being overly generous and it made Blaine want to curl up into a ball and cry.

Dave was his attempt - a real, true attempt - to move on from Kurt in a way he’d never been able to the first time they had broken up. Blaine had no actions to apologize for this time, no grand gestures to make, no extenuating circumstances to blame for the emotional gulf between them. If Kurt didn’t want to be with him, then there was nothing Blaine could do about it. And then Dave came along, different in so many ways than Kurt. Dave could roll out of bed and into the shower and out of the door within ten minutes of waking up, Dave would eat at restaurants which Kurt wouldn’t step foot in, Dave didn’t care if Blaine stayed out all night, locked in an elevator with his ex boyfriend.

Dave wasn’t Kurt.

For all of his effort, and for all of Blaine’s effort to move on, even when Kurt wanted him back, the relationship fell in to the rocky foundation on which it had been built.

He checked his phone, expecting to see another text from Dave about towels, or something equally unimportant.

It wasn’t Dave.

_Hi, I hope you didn’t want anything too important at the school? I felt like I was missing something, but I didn’t want to push in front of everyone. Are you okay?_

Kurt.

His date with Walter must have ended. Blaine checked the time: 9:30.

He spun the phone between his fingers for a few seconds, trying to decide how to reply.

Honesty. He’d promised Kurt honesty, and no more misunderstandings. Kurt had done him that honor when he came back to Ohio, it was only fair that Blaine do the same.

_Dave moved out. I just needed to see a friendly face._

Honesty up to a point, then.

He waited a few minutes, mindlessly watching a movie as he tried not to check for a reply every two seconds.

Then.

_How was your date? Did Sam let Walter get near the chicken parm?_

That got a response.

_It was fine. Are you okay? Do you need anything?_

Blaine laughed dryly.

_I’m okay. I’ve become an expert at packing boxes._

Then, immediately.

_That wasn’t… it wasn’t directed at you._

He got up to make himself a drink - leaving his phone on the sofa - and purposefully ignoring the mugs that Dave bought for the apartment, choosing instead a mug which Cooper had sent him from L.A.. It was touristy trash, and normally Blaine wouldn’t go near it, but everything which belonged to Dave no longer belonged to him, too.

When he sat back on the couch, there were two messages waiting for him.

_I know._

and

_Are you sure you’re okay? I just got season four of_ Game of Thrones _if you want to come over and watch some with me?_

Blaine deliberated for a minute, pretending to himself that his answer was ever going to be anything but yes. Even if he could only have Kurt as a friend, even if Walter turned out to be the true love of Kurt’s life, Blaine would never bring himself to cut Kurt from his life entirely. He’d tried, and while therapy had helped, he knew that he and Kurt needed each other, deserved each other. They weren’t complete without the other one around.

_That sounds good. I’ll bring popcorn._

Blaine tried not to lose himself in Burt’s hug when he arrived at Kurt’s house. He’d avoided the place in a way he hadn’t been allowed to when they broke up the first time around. Finn had been around then, tying him back to the Hummel-Hudsons, but this time there was nothing to pull him back in for Friday night dinners and game nights.

“It’s good to see you, kiddo,” Burt said, passing him off to Carole for another tight squeeze. “Don’t stay away so long, okay? You’re part of the family, too.”

“Kurt’s just run to the store, something about healthy snacks. He’ll be back soon,” Carole smiled gently at him, and he bit down on his cheek, trying to stop the tears that threatened. He’d caused so much heartache to Kurt, and was still treated with such kindness whenever he returned.

“Let me get you a drink, sweetie,” Carole offered, tugging Blaine into the kitchen. He followed obediently, standing at the counter and trying not to get lost in memories. They’d spent so many afternoons here, doing homework, cooking dinner, fooling around. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

“Kurt told us about Karofsky,” Burt said gruffly. Blaine startled, he hadn’t realized he was in the kitchen as well. “I can’t say I was overly pleased when I heard you two were together, but Kurt seemed to think that he’d changed. The kid had some serious issues, so I’m glad he’s on the straight and narrow now.”

He paused, studying Blaine quietly. Blaine wasn’t sure what to say, Dave had been awful to Kurt for so long, he was surprised Burt was as forgiving as he was.

“He treated you right?” Burt asked finally, his gaze fixed on Blaine. “I mean, he didn’t try anything with you?”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “No, no. He was fine.”

“Good.” He clapped Blaine on the shoulder, squeezing tightly “You know we’re here if you need anything, okay? No matter what is going on with you and Kurt.”

Blaine nodded, overwhelmed.

“I’m heading up to bed, now. Tell Kurt I said goodnight.”

“I will. Goodnight.”

Carole smiled at Blaine as she passed him a mug of hot chocolate. “We mean it, sweetie. Okay? I know Kurt has to go back to NYADA when this thing at McKinley is done, but don’t desert us just because he’s gone. We love you, too.”

Pressing his lips together, Blaine placed his mug down on the counter, turning back to pull Carole into another hug.

“Thank you,” he murmured into her shoulder, fingers tight in the back of her sweater. Kurt would be grumpy if he saw how it was stretching the fabric. “I’m sorry I disappeared for a while, I just… it was hard. I missed you guys a lot.”

Carole nodded. “I know, but we’re here for you, too. You don’t have to be blood-related to be family in this house. Don’t forget that.”

The front door banged shut and Blaine pulled away to see Kurt standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Is everything okay?” He was staring at Blaine, a frown of concern between his eyebrows.

“Everything is fine, Kurt,” Carole answered, rubbing her hand up and down Blaine’s spine. “We were just catching up.”

Blaine took the opportunity to wipe his eyes on his sleeves, grateful that he’d just thrown on an old hooded sweatshirt before he came out.

“I’ve left some warm milk there for you,” Carole told Kurt. “All the fixings are in the cupboard.”

Kurt smiled and bent to kiss her cheek. “Thanks, Carole.”

“Goodnight, boys. Blaine, you’re welcome to stay over, I know how you boys get caught up when you’re watching TV.”

She smiled a knowing smile. The number of times they had been found asleep in the same bed when they were teenagers, hurriedly claiming that they were watching TV and had simply fallen asleep accidently.

As she expected, both men blushed at her comment, and she reached up to ruffle both of their hair before heading upstairs.

Kurt busied himself making a drink while Blaine prepared the snacks. It was a easy domesticity, and they found themselves grinning every time they moved smoothly around one another.

“Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow?” Kurt asked as they carefully transported their goodies to the family room.

“No, I mean, I should probably be looking for somewhere else to live, but apart from that, I don’t have plans. I told Dave he could have the whole weekend to pack up his things.”

Kurt loaded the disk, focusing on the task and not looking towards Blaine as he spoke. “You can stay here if you don’t want to drive back. You don’t have to decide now, but I just wanted you to know that I don’t mind if you do.”

“Thanks, Kurt.”

Blaine handed him the remote control, and Kurt hesitated before pressing play.

“If you want to talk about it, you can. I’m sorry things didn’t work out.”

“It’s okay. He wasn’t…” _you._ “We weren’t right together. It’s all friendly, though.”

“Good. I’m here if you need me.”

He started the show going, the familiar theme music playing out into the room. Blaine placed the bowl of popcorn between them, and wished with all his heart that Kurt’s statement were true.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://klainedrabbles.tumblr.com/post/111989549380/somebody-misses-you)


End file.
